


Ich liebe Dich Molly!

by Catinnka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catinnka/pseuds/Catinnka
Summary: Am Tag nach Sherrinford geht Sherlock zu Molly um mit ihr zu reden. SPOILERS S4/E4





	

Gleich am nächsten morgen nach den furchtbaren Ereignissen in  Sherrinford musste Sherlock unbedingt mit Molly sprechen. Er musste es ihr erklären, musste versuchen, seine Freundschaft mit Ihr zu retten.  
Er hatte in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen, der vergangene Tag hing schwer in seinen Gedanken. Immer wieder lief das Telefonat mit Molly durch seinen Kopf, immer wieder versuchte er Worte zu finden, wie er es Molly erklären sollte. Seine Hände schmerzten noch von seinem Wutausbruch und dem zerschmettern des Sarges, der für Molly bestimmt war. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er wusste nicht, wie er es sortieren sollte.  
Doch er hatte verstanden. Mycroft war wirklich clever, Eurus ein Genie. Er wusste, dass er es auch hatte, aber ihm war auch klar, dass er nur knapp an seine Geschwister heran reichte. Doch eins hatte er das sie nie haben würden. Er hatte Emotionen , so sehr er auch sein Leben lang versucht hat, genau diese zu unterdrücken und weg zu sperren. Aber jetzt verstand er, wieso er so geworden war. Nach dem Trauma mit Victor hatte er seine Emotionen weggeschlossen aus Angst, sie würden ihn zerstören. Er baute eine Mauer um sich herum um nie wieder mit ansehen zu müssen, wie einem Menschen seinetwegen so weh getan wurde.

Doch er irrte sich – und jetzt wusste er es. Er verstand, dass John, Lestrade, Mrs.Hudson und vor allem Molly ihn zu dem Menschen gemacht hatten, der er nun war. Dass sie ihm gezeigt haben, dass Emotionen gut sind und einen nicht zerstören. Langsam hatten sie seine Mauer zebröckelt mit Ihrer Freundschaft.  
Und er musste es Molly sagen. Sie musste wissen, dass die Worte echt waren, dass er sie nicht verletzten wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen also stand er schon früh vor ihrer Tür. Er konnte nicht mehr warten und hoffte außerdem, eine müde Molly wäre eher bereit, ihm zuzuhören.  
Nach seinem vehementen Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und eine offensichtlich aus ihren Träumen gerissene Molly schaute ihn müde an.

„Sherlock, nicht jetzt. Nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Du brauchst mir nichts erklären, John hat mich gestern Abend noch angerufen…ich will nicht mit Dir sprechen.“….sagte sie müde und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Natürlich hatte John sie angerufen, damit hätte Sherlock rechnen können. Er wusste aber nicht, was genau John ihr gesagt hatte. „Molly, bitte, es ist wichtig. Ich muss mit Dir sprechen.“ Seine Worte waren leise und irritierten Molly, so kannte sie ihn nicht. Sherlock war immer selbstsicher und zeigte es auch. Sie wich langsam zurück und lies ihn herein.

Unsicher stand Sherlock im Wohnzimmer und wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass Du eine Schwester hast, die Dich zu all diesen Dingen gezwungen hat. Es tut mir leid, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Aber mir geht es nicht gut. Nicht nach diesem Telefonat“ begann Molly doch Sherlock unterbrach „Molly, Eurus wollte mir weh tun, indem sie mich zwang, Dir weh zu tun. Sie drohte, Dich zu töten, wenn Du diese Worte nicht zu mir sagst.“ Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein.  
„Sherlock, John  hat mir alles erklärt. Ich weiß dass Du es nur gesagt hast um mich zu retten. Ich verstehe.“ Panik stieg in Sherlock auf. Normalerweise hätte er spätestens jetzt angefangen, Molly zu „lesen“, ihre Haltung, ihre Stimme, ihren Körper zu deduzieren. Doch plötzlich war das alles unwichtig. Seine Gefühle überschatteten alles und machten es ihm schwer, zu denken.

„Du verstehst nichts Molly!“ stammelte er und trat einen Schritt näher. „Es tat mir weh, Dich so zu verletzten Molly. Ich wollte Dich nicht so bloß stellen und Dir das antun. Doch noch weniger wollte ich Dich verlieren. Während ich die Worte sprach wurde mir klar, wie viel Du mir bedeutest und das ich ohne Dich nicht sein kann. Du hast immer an mich geglaubt. Du warst immer für mich da. Egal was ich von Dir wollte, Du hast nie an mir gezweifelt….“….er sprach jetzt ganz leise und Molly hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen. Was wollte er ihr sagen? Doch nicht das was sie gerade dachte….nein, nicht Sherlock. Wahrscheinlich dachte er nur, er müsse es wieder gut machen. Doch er trat vorsichtig noch einen Schritt näher und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Sie sah die aufgerissenen Knöchel und musste schlucken.

„Sherlock?“ schluchzte sie fragend und ihr Blick haftete an seinen Händen. „Da war ein Sarg….in diesem Raum….er war für Dich vorherbestimmt….nachdem mir klar wurde, wie sehr ich Dich mit diesem Anruf verletzt haben muss, nachdem mir klar wurde, wie kurz davor ich war, Dich zu verlieren, nur weil ich meine Gefühle nicht zeigen konnte…..dieser Sarg…für Dich…ich bin durchgedreht und habe ihn kurz und klein geschlagen….“….auch er schaute auf ihre vereinten Hände und spürte, wie Mollys Daumen vorsichtig über seine blutigen Knöchel strich. „ Das hat John nicht erzählt“ sagte sie leise.

„Molly Du kennst mich. Du weißt, auf diesem Gebiet hab ich nicht viel Erfahrung, diese ganze Emotionssache ist noch schwer für mich….aber Du musst eins wissen. Ich wollte Dich nie verletzten und es tut mir leid, was ich Dir die letzten Jahre angetan habe. Diese Worte, um die ich Dich gebeten hatte…..sie… sind wahr. Ich liebe Dich Molly….“…..noch immer konnte er ihr nicht in die Augen schauen und er merkte, wie ihr Körper sich anspannte und sie die Luft anhielt.

Als sich ihre Blicke langsam trafen wollte er ihr keine Chance geben, an ihm zu zweifeln. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Es war nur ein leichter Kuss, Lippen die sich kurz berührten. Doch als er ein paar Zentimeter zurück wich und merkte, wie Mollys Anspannung nach lies und sie ihre Augen öffnete (wann hatte sie sie eigentlich geschlossen?), schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und flüsterte „Ich liebe Dich.“...seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte durch ihren Körper….dann umschlossen seine Hände ihr Gesicht und der nächste Kuss war intensiver und nicht mehr nur einseitig. Beide versanken in ihm, genossen die Nähe und die Intimität zum anderen. Sein Geschmack auf Ihren Lippen, sein Duft - Sherlock roch so wunderbar gut…..Mollys Arme wanderten zu seinem Kopf und versanken tief in seinen dunklen Locken und zogen ihn noch näher heran, ihr Kuss wurde noch intensiver und gefühlvoller. Wie hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Sherlock umschloss Mollys Taillie und drückte sie nahe an sich heran. Er wollte sie nie mehr los lassen. Sie war die erste, die seine Haare berühren durfte und es fühlte sich so gut an. Er verstand nun, das er mehr auf dieser Welt hatte als Mycroft und Eurus je haben würden.....


End file.
